The Hunt for Amy Rose Hedgehog
by daisygirl101
Summary: Two hedgehogs were happily married, until one fateful night. A missing wife leaves her husband with a huge challenge- tracking her down before it's too late. Shadamy; KnuxRouge
1. Prologue

So here's the next Shadamy (: I watched a few commercials on TV and got inspired to write this story! But it's been on the drawing board for weeks, and so has the title.

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

_Prologue_

I was awake, but I didn't want to open my eyes. I wasn't _completely_ awake I guess. I wanted to just lay here next to my wife, Amy Rose Hedgehog. We'd been married for a couple years now, no kids. Not yet at least. There'd be time for that later.

Our house was nice, but not overly fancy. One story, and the walls were all painted different calming colors. We had a small kitchen with a bar that led into the living room, where I kept my video games. We had a guest room and our room as well. Nothing too big, but nothing too small.

I rolled over to great my wife with a good morning, but she wasn't there this morning. Strange, I didn't smell breakfast cooking. Maybe she went for a morning run…?

I got up out of our bed and walked out into the kitchen.

"Ames? You home?" There was no note anywhere, and her phone was on the kitchen table next to her pink purse. She NEVER left her phone, no matter what. I hurried to the sliding glass door that led to our patio. No Amy. "Amy? Where are you?"

At this point I was becoming worried. Maybe she forgot her phone? But her purse too? No. Shopping with Rouge maybe? I looked at the clock. 8 a.m., too early for shopping. I swung our front door open and looked out into our small front yard. Nothing but cars driving by. I stepped back inside. Where could she have gone? Perhaps Rouge knows? I picked up my phone and dialed her number. A lazy voice answered.

"Rouge! Wake up!"

"Shadow, you whore! What do you want at 8 in the freaking morning?!"

"Is Rose with you!?"

"No?"

"Dammit!"

"Wait, why? What's going on? Wait, Shadow!" I hung up my phone and dialed the blue blur's number.

"Yo, Shads. What's up?"

"Have you seen Amy?"

"Uh, nope. Not today at least."

"When did you see her last?"

"Well, last I saw her, she was riding in a car, home with you."

"Ugh. Thanks Sonic." I hung up again. Perhaps she got called to babysit Cream late last night. I dialed Vanilla's number.

"Hey Vanilla? It's Shadow."

"Oh, hello Shadow. How are you this morning?"

"I've been better, Miss Vanilla. Is Amy with you right now?"

"No Shadow, she isn't. Is everything ok?" I bit my lip. Should I say something?

"Well, she doesn't seem to be around this morning, but I'm sure I'm just being over protective."

"Oh, but it is sweet you care so much! I'll let you know if I see her."

"Thanks Miss Vanilla."

"Sure Shadow. Goodbye!"

"Bye." I hung up again. Maybe I should just search the house some more. Perhaps she fell asleep somewhere else by mistake. I looked around the kitchen. Nothing appeared to be moved. The dishes from last night were still in the sink, the dishwasher wasn't unloaded, and there was a glass of water on the counter. The ice had long since melted in the glass, and it looked still full. There was a shattered glass on the floor in what looked like a pool of Koolaide. This wasn't anything new, since Amy could be a klutz sometimes, especially late at night. She probably would've just decided to clean it up in the morning.

I walked into the living room next. The blankets were left how they were last night, and the pillows were strewn across the floor. We were cuddling on the couch last night watching a movie. Of course, that turned into a pillow fight, which then caused the both of us to build forts out of couch cushions and blankets. We had to save the pillows for ammunition. There was a half eaten bowl of popcorn on the table, next to a half-liter of Coke. The TV was off, and the drapes were closed. Strange, I don't remember closing those.

Next I walked into the hallway connecting our rooms. We had a small table that my keys were still on. They were right next to Amy's keys. Also on the table was a vase with a dozen red roses in it. They were a gift from Rouge from a while back, and they never died and changed colors with the seasons and holidays. She got the magic from the Master Emerald somehow. Right now they were red, due to the upcoming Valentine's Day. There were a few pictures of the two of us and friends on the walls. But nothing seemed unusual here.

The guest room was the same. An empty dresser was on the right, a bathroom on the left. The bed was a mess though. The comforter and sheets were all over the room, and had what looked like water spills all over them. There was an empty glass next to the bed on the nightstand. But no sign of Amy here either.

Lastly I checked our room again. Everything was perfectly in order in here. The bed was the way I left it this morning, and nothing else had been moved or touched in the room. Something just wasn't clicking here. I was starting to get worried and decided to call my wingman, Knuckles.

"Hey Shads. What's up?"

"Hey, I can't find Amy anywhere. Have you seen her?"

"I haven't bro, sorry. You sound worried."

"It's just not like her to leave like this. All of her stuff is here, her car, her keys, and her phone. Something is up."

"She probably just went for a walk and forgot her phone dude. Calm down. Amy's a tough little hedgehog; she's your wife. She can handle herself. I'm sure she'll be home in a few hours."

"Thanks dude. I'll keep you posted."

"Sure bro. Cya." I hung up. No luck. Maybe she was over at Sally's house for coffee? I dialed our neighbor's number.

"Uh, hello?"

"Sally?"

"Oh, hey Shadow. What's up?"

"Is Amy over there with you right now?"

"Um, no she isn't. I actually haven't seen her all morning." I sighed.

"Ok. Thanks Sally."

"Did you two have a fight or something?"

"Um, no. Why?"

"I heard her screaming last night. At first I figured the two of you were fighting, but her screams weren't words. Then I just assumed you two were having a pleasurable night together-loudly. Her screams sounded painful." I staggered back. Amy? Hurt?

"Did you see her leave the house last night?"

"I didn't. Sorry Shadow." I hung up. I didn't need to hear anymore. I whacked the back of my head on the kitchen doorframe and slide down to the ground with Amy on my mind. She could be anywhere. What if she wasn't breathing anymore? No Shadow, think positively. She only vanished last night. Calm down.

I looked back over at the broken glass. Then I realized something. We ran out of fruit punch yesterday morning, so we had no red liquid in our fridge anymore. I placed my hand in the substance and my eyes widened. I stood and looked around. My feet were also soaked in the substance, and there were red footprints all over the house. My red footprints and two other sets. I gaped.

It was Amy's blood.

* * *

R&R for a continuation! Otherwise this story won't get off the ground cause I won't have any inspiration.


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter :3

I'm hitting up Disneyland tomorrow for all my "A Day at…" fans ;)

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

The Roadstar's, Frankie, Joey, & Tony © Me :D

* * *

_Chapter 1_

I paced back and forth on the phone. I'd decided to call 911 after finding the blood.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I'd like to report a missing person and possible murder."

"State your name."

"Shadow the Hedgehog."

"And the missing person? Describe them."

"Amy Rose Hedgehog, my wife. She's about 3'5, 25 years old, long pink hair, green eyes."

"When was the last time you saw Amy?"

"Last night around 11:30."

"What was she wearing?"

"Black sweat pants and a white t-shirt."

"And what evidence do you have of murder?"

"There's broken glass and blood all over the kitchen floor and the house seems to have had someone else in it."

"Alright Mr. Hedgehog, the police are on their way."

"Thank you." I hung up my phone and sat our kitchen table. I laid my head down on the table and sighed. I'd never felt like this before. I was worried, shaky, twitchy, and I couldn't think straight knowing my wife could be dead. I lost Maria, I couldn't lose Amy too.

No more than five minutes later, sirens could be heard. I looked out the front window to see a police car pull into my driveway. Out climbed a purple bunny with bouncy curly blonde hair and a much younger blue rabbit with the same hair. They had to be related. The purple bunny arrived at my door and knocked. I opened the door and she showed her badge.

"Hello, I'm officer Sasha Roadstar. This is my partner, Honey Roadstar. We got your call about Mrs. Hedgehog?"

"Yes, yes. Come in." They walked in and looked around.

"Well there is definitely evidence of a struggle." _No duhh. _"But this isn't enough proof for much, let alone murder. I'm sorry Mr. Hedgehog. You'll have to file a missing persons report after 24 hours. Good luck." And with a final tip of her hat, Sasha and her partner Honey were out my door and driving away. I sighed and plopped down at the table. That was it. I had to take matters into my own hands now. I was going to have to find her myself.

I ran to our room and pulled out my military backpack. I filled it with a few survival tools, water, some food, some clothes, and a sleeping bag. I changed into a pair of jeans, a black shirt, and hiking boots. Grabbing my military cap, I placed it on my head proudly. I grabbed Amy's prized charm bracelet off of her nightstand and placed it around my own wrist. That girl was my world, and I wasn't about to lose her now. Not now, not ever.

I began to think to myself; _maybe someone should know where I'm going. _I dialed Rouge's number on my phone.

"Hello? Rouge?"

"Oh hey Shadow. Did you find Amy?"

"No, and it's not looking good. I'm going out to find her, and I won't return until I'm holding her in my arms again. So don't worry about me for a while, just in case anyone asks."

"Oh Shadow! Wait! I'd like to go with you!"

"What? No way bat, this is my problem, not yours."

"I know, but what if something happens to you Shadow? No one will ever know where you went or what happened to you. Please let me go! Amy is my best friend, and you and I have been partners for years! You know I can survive!" I sighed.

"Ok fine. But don't make me regret this."

"I'll see you around six thirty then. Thank you Shadow."

"Just hurry before I change my mind." I hung up my phone.

I grabbed my keys and walked outside, locking the door. The sun was just setting, and people were going inside with their families for dinner. Noticing that a few cars still drove on the road, I decided that maybe it wasn't the best idea to just waltz down the sidewalk. We had a forest behind our house; perhaps that would be a good place to start. Rouge could catch up later.

I walked out into the forest, looking for any signs of struggle. There didn't seem to be anything disturbed here. I walked forward, but stopped when my foot landed in a puddle of something. I looked down; more blood. I gulped; I feared the worst and that my wife was no longer breathing.

"No, she's going to be ok. We both are. I'm going to bring her home," I reassured myself.

"I'm sure you're right Shadow." I turned around quickly. Damn bat.

"Rouge! You liar."

"I knew you were going to take off without me anyway. Do we have any leads?"

"Nothing at all. Just blood in the kitchen next to broken glass, and the blood here I guess."

"Hmm, well I think there are some drag marks just ahead. What shoes was Amy wearing?"

"She wasn't wearing any."

"These could very well be her footprints then. Let's keep going." We walked for a couple more hours, with no sign of Amy or anyone else for that matter. I was beginning to worry even more. Soon it got dark enough where we could no longer see, so we had to stop and make camp in a small clearing. I rolled out my sleeping bag as did Rouge. I sighed and stared at the stars. Rouge chuckled.

"What're you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing. I can tell she's on your mind." I grumbled, which made her chuckled again. "Hey, I understand. If I lost Knuckles I'd be the same way." Her eyes suddenly went wide and I sat up.

"You. Like. Knuckles?!"

"Um, no! Yes? Ugh, don't tell anyone I let that slip! You'll be sorry if you do!" It was my turn to chuckle.

"I'm sure bat. Now go to sleep." She grumbled and turned over. I went back to staring at the stars. The only reason I stopped was for Rouge to sleep; I knew I wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

What felt like hours passed, and all I could think about was my wife. She'd never worried me this much. I glanced down at her charm bracelet. Each one of her charms meant something to her. There was an A charm for 'Amy'. There was a rose charm that I'd given her for her nickname. There was also a small pink handbag, for her love of shopping. There was a silver bat, which Rouge had given her. There was also a heart charm, one I had given her during our honeymoon. The last one was a coffee cup, because the café was her favorite place to work and hang out. I smiled and slipped it back onto my wrist before closing my eyes to think for a bit.

A sudden rustling in the bushes awoke me from my thoughts. I sat up and looked around. Grabbing a handgun from my bag, I rose slowly and looked around. There didn't appear to be anyone around, but I know my ears are never wrong.

"Shadow!" My ears perked up. I knew that voice…!

"Amy?! Amy, where are you?!" I looked around. Rouge was still asleep, but I didn't see Amy. "Amy?!"

"Shadow!" I whirled around again. My gun was rammed into the chest of a lizard smoking a cigarette. He had a beret cap on, a brown vest, and was covered in green scales. His long green tail that waved back and forth slowly, and he wore a sinister grin upon his face. His black eyes meant business though.

"Well well well, this is the hedgehog huh? Tony, Joey, get out here. And bring the bitch!" I didn't move my gun, and my face showed no fear. A hedgehog and a raccoon hopped down from a tree. The hedgehog was green, with eyes hidden behind sunglasses and a pierced ear. The raccoon was grey and black striped, proudly wore a fedora upon his head, and had a black leather jacket on.

But the person that caught my attention the most was the person this Joey or Tony guy was carrying. They brought before me a tied up pink hedgehog, now gagged. She had cuts and bruises all over her body, and wore no more than a pink bikini top and short jeans. Surprise covered my face.

"Amy!" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. Tears mixed with blood as they continued to fall down her face. I also noticed it looked like she'd been caked in makeup. Gold and blue eye shadow and eyeliner covered her eyes. There was bright red lipstick on her mouth, and even though her face was covered in the makeup, you could still see some handprints and bruises.

"So I take it you are Shadow." The lizard sounded as if he were from New York; the accent was clear in his voice. I stepped forward to kneel next to Amy. They didn't move her away from me, so I ran a hand down her cheek and dried some tears and blood.

"We're going to be ok, alright Rose? I need you to be brave and listen to them. Do what they tell you. I'm going to save you soon," I kiss her forehead as she cried more. The lizard chuckled.

"Alright, that's enough of that." His hands were around my collar pulling me back before I could realize it. I was launched back and Amy was dragged away by the hedgehog. "Look buddy, I ain't gonna lie, you got yourself a fine piece of lady. Name's Frankie Black, and my buddies Joey," he pointed to the hedgehog, "and Tony," he pointed to the raccoon, "have decided that she looks better with the three of us. So with that I'll be seeing you." Frankie began to walk off with his partners. I growled and grabbed my pistol. I fired quickly and hit Frankie in the tail. He yelped and turned around, charging for me. I growled and went to dodge him, but he used his tail to pick me up and strangle me. He wrapped it tightly around my neck. "Look buddy, leave me alone," he growled. I choked.

"Never! I'm not losing her!" Frankie growled again and, while still holding me, rammed me into the tree. I was beginning to get a headache from it already.

"I don't care," he rammed me again, "how much," another hit, "she means to you." He hit my head against the tree again. I was getting really dizzy from lack of oxygen and the head injuries. I winced and could see Amy yelling and crying. I coughed one last time before my eyes began to roll back. I saw Frankie smirk and he dropped me. I gasped for air and hit the ground. Frankie chuckled and began to walk away. I jumped up and decked him in the back of the head. He hit the ground instantly. I became extremely dizzy. My head ached almost as badly as my heart did. The last thing I remember seeing was darkness, and I was falling…

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post! :/ After I wrote the prologue I realized I actually had no plot for this story. Yeah I know, well planned.

Please R&R! The feedback I got was amazing!

And I realize Shadow was a little OOC last chapter, but wouldn't you be worried sick if your crush or spouse or lover or even close family member was missing and maybe dead? And don't worry, some of you super picky people, Shadow's being worked back into character xD love you guys!


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry, I've been suffering major writer's block on this story. And this chapter is really short...

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

The Lizard Gang © Me

* * *

_Chapter 2_

I woke up next to Rouge kneeling next to me. My head ached, and I had gained a few bruises here and there, but I'd be just fine.

"Rouge?"

"Well well, the ultimate life form getting beat. This is new," I sat up and growled.

"Shut up Rouge. It won't happen again," I argued to her. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. What happened anyway?"

"These gangster guys showed up and distracted me with her. They've got her dressed all up, and she's been beat a lot. I'm going to find those three," I said standing. Rouge got up.

"Woah woah! Wait up soldier! I gotta pack my stuff," she said, trotting off. I sighed. Some bats…

"Make it quick, bat girl." I looked out to where I thought they'd run off. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, drumming my fingers on my arms. My patient was exceptionally short for this bat this morning. She better hurry up…

_Rouge's P.O.V._

I packed up my stuff from our overnight quickly. Shadow definitely seemed impatient this morning, and even more than usual. Amy's disappearance is getting to him, especially if he couldn't even beat up three gangster characters last night. He couldn't possibly be getting weaker, could he? He was the ultimate life form!

I looked over at said life form. He had a charm bracelet hanging on his wrist he kept looking at. He looked tired overall. Something was just not right here. Shadow hadn't been himself in days. He kept looking at this heart charm on his wrist and shaking his head. That's when I realized that he had another heart charm, an exact replica, hanging on his backpack. Kinda weird thing for Shadow, even if it was from Amy…

"Shadow, what's wrong with you?" I slapped a hand over my mouth the minute it slipped out. My eyes went wide as he turned around slowly to glance at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're becoming weak, and you don't sleep, and you don't even act like yourself anymore. What's going on?"

"My wife is missing and in danger now. Am I supposed to be myself?"

"I understand that, but you're never this weak physically. I know you, you can easily take down three gangsters with a pistol, and you didn't. What stopped you?" I asked curiously.

"I didn't want to miss and hit Amy." I knew he was lying; Shadow never misses. Ever.

"What's the real truth?" I asked again. He sighed and waved me over to my side.

"You see the heart charms on my bag and her bracelet?" I nodded. "Those charms have a certain power within them. When we married, she was given the same immortality I have. So she will never again age, she can keep counting years but she will always physically be 25. The same may even happen to our children someday. The charm was given to her to protect her immortality, and I have one to help protect it as well. When she is hurt, it weakens me as well due to that connection. Because of her pains, she needs more strength, specifically mine, to stay immortal. This has only happened once before, the night we fought. I wasn't myself that night. I didn't sleep, I didn't eat, I felt sick and weak, and I acted strange. I did things that were bizarre for me. When the charm is returned to her, and she stops hurting, I can recover my full strength." He glanced over at me and held up the charm again. "This was the only way I could keep Amy with me. I had no other option."

"Shadow, we have to find her. Is there a point where you will lose all your strength?"

"It feels like I have about two weeks to find her and bring her home." He looked back into the forest. "Are you ready?" I nodded and grabbed my gear.

_Amy's P.O.V._

I blew a tuft of hair out of my face and sighed. I was chained to the wall of a cave, now wearing long jeans and a purple tank top. The makeup had been washed off my face and these crazy mobsters were on constant watch for me. One was always positioned at the front of the cave, another was stoking a small fire in the cave, and the other was sharpening a small knife by gliding it against another knife. The noise was torture enough.

"What's the big deal anyway? Why me?" I finally spoke up. The lizard, Frankie, who was tending to the fire, waltzed over to me and leaned over me. He spoke with a thick New York accent.

"You see princess, your husband is a large pain in my ass. You wanna know why? He thinks he's all that and a bag of chips. He believes he is the greatest power in the entire world. I'm here to prove him wrong. I'm here because I knows that ain't true. I knows that there is something- or someone- that can weaken him. And it's you, doll."

"Me? You really think you can kill him just by taking me?"

"You ain't understanding what I'm saying. We kill you, we kill him. Capisce? Good. Now, shut up." I huffed as he wandered back over to the fire. I glanced at my wrist and my eyes became huge. _The bracelet! Oh my gosh, it's gone! _I panicked. I searched the cave with my eyes but I couldn't find anything. No sparkles of any kind or glitter shining anywhere. I sighed in the hopes that Shadow had it. I'm already hurting him enough…

_Shadow's P.O.V._

We trekked through the godforsaken jungle for what seemed like hours. We hadn't found anyone or any signs of Amy. I was beginning to worry again. _C'mon Shadow, you're better than this. You're being pathetic. You'll find her. _I shook my head and kept walking.

"Stripes! You need a break?" I grumbled at the sound of her voice

"No white girl, I don't. Thank you," I replied harshly. I didn't have time to stop. I had to find Amy. "I think I can see a cave in the distance. There's smoke coming out of it; they've gotta be there." Rouge nodded.

"Sounds logical. Let's set out for that."

* * *

Ugh! Writer's block, GO AWAY. Dx

I don't know where this is going anymore. I feel like it's becoming a lost cause.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 1 of my next project is already typed. I'm really tired of writing this story Dx I just have lost all interest in it. But I'm gonna do my best to finish it, cause its just about done.

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

The Lizard Gang © Me

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Shadow's P.O.V._

We set out in search of the cave about four hours ago. And finally, after suffering miserable complaints from Rouge about her feet, we arrived at the base of the cave. Night had fallen by then, and a storm cloud was beginning to roll in. I gazed up the cliff. It was maybe a 175-foot climb, nothing too bad for us I suppose. Unfortunately we were going to have to climb it without ropes, because if we hooked up our gear whoever was at the top would easily spot us.

"Rouge, we're climbing without gear."

"I know stripes. Do you feel up to it? I know you're losing your strength." I turned to her.

"Nothing is going to stop me from getting to Amy." She smiled and turned back to the cliff. "I'll lead." I began to grab the sturdiest looking rocks and started my rise to the top. I started to feel light headed as I continued to the top. I glanced at the charm bracelet; the charm was beginning to lose its color. I panted for air, something I usually don't do. I needed to get up this wall, but I felt weak already half way up. _No! You're the ultimate life form, you shouldn't feel weak!...But you do….. No! I have to find Amy!_

"Shadow!" I shook my head and looked at Rouge. "Keep moving!" I nodded and forced my body to keep traveling up the cliff side.

_Amy's P.O.V._

"Wait until Shadow gets here. He's gonna kick your asses, and I hope you all know that."

"Yeah yeah, so I've been hearing dollface," Frankie replied as he sharpened his knife. I growled.

"Hey boss! They're here!" Tony the raccoon yelled. My head snapped up. _Shadow? Rouge?_

"Fantastic! Make sure they feel welcomed when they come in," Frankie ordered. Tony and Joey snatched up their ropes while Frankie came over and gagged me. "We wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for them, now would we?" I grumbled in response to his question. I still tried screaming to warn them, but the cloth was thick, and I wasn't making much noise. I closed my eyes; I didn't desire to see what would become of my husband and my best friend.

_Shadow's P.O.V._

I was almost there! I could hear voices in the cave, and it sounded like that rotten Lizard Gang! We were so close!

"Rouge, we're almost there," I told her. She nodded and smiled. Just a few more rocks…

I finally got a hand on the ledge and pulled myself up and over. My strength was almost gone; I felt like I was going to die. I slowly stood to regain my balance and crept forward. I made sure to take note of the fact it was now raining and a thunderstorm was starting up. I knew they were here somewhere…

"Boo." I turned around and decked Frankie in the nose. He stumbled back in surprise. Rouge climbed to the top as the other two went after me with a net, but Rouge quickly fired her pistol toward them and scared them back.

"Rouge, take care of those two. I'm taking Frankie down." As the lizard was down, I searched the dim cave. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a pink spot. Just as I thought about consoling her, the lizard stumbled to his feet.

"Get outta here, you stupid hedgehog. Nobody is a match for Frankie, I said nobody!" I growled.

"Amy!" I tossed the bracelet to her as Frankie leapt for me. She managed to catch it with her feet. It would have to work as an anklet for now. Amy slipped it onto her foot and the charm regained its original color. I could already feel my strength coming back when I rolled out of the way of Frankie. He sneered and got back up to throw a punch, which I could now dodge with ease. I turned and kicked him in the side, making him double over. I decked him again in the head before he collapsed onto the ground, moaning and groaning.

"Shadow! Help!" I turned to Rouge who had more than enough to handle. I ran to her and managed to slide tackle Joey to the ground, where after much kicking and stomping he passed out. "Shadow!" I looked up as Rouge dropped Tony toward me. With a skilled kick, I dropkicked him into the wall. I stood for a minute and stared at the unconscious Lizard Gang and caught my breath.

"I'm going to go call for help," Rouge said as she flew out of the hole at the top of the cave. I nodded as she took off.

"So, Mr. Hedgehog, you're immortal, right? Does that apply to your wife too?" I whirled around to see Frankie holding Amy out over the ledge by her neck, grinning sadistically at me. She hung on for dear life in the rain as a clap of thunder rang through the air. I began to go after him. "Stop! Unless you want me to drop her…" I pulled out a pistol and aimed it at him. "Go ahead. Shoot. You kill me, I fall, and she goes down with me. Your choice." I stopped for a minute to glance at Amy. She looked terrified. I knew she wouldn't survive the fall. I aimed my pistol again.

"You're making the wrong choice. We can work something out here. You lose either way in this situation."

"And so do you."

"We can cut a deal. Give me Amy for your freedom."

"We both know that ain't happening, stripes, so I suggest you either keep coming closer so I can drop her, or just shoot and kill us both. But my arm is starting to get tired…" Amy slipped a bit and yelped. My aim hadn't moved. If I shot, I risked the chance of shooting Amy instead, but if I made it they would both go down. I grinned and clicked the trigger.

"For the record, I never really liked New Yorkers." I fired my pistol at Frankie, shooting him in his side, causing him to stumble, fall, and drop Amy. I sprinted to her and reached out to grab her wrist. "Gotcha!" She looked up and smiled at me. I pulled her up onto the ledge with me.

She instantly crawled into my lap as I leaned against the wall. "Shhh, you're safe now. Everything is going to be alright." I ran hands through her matted quills. She leaned on my chest and cried. I continued to comfort her as rain began to pour even harder outside, and thunder grew closer. She yelped when the thunder and lightening roared through the sky, causing me to pull her closer.

She shivered and her fur was soaking wet. I yanked the warm blanket out of my backpack and wrapped it around her. "The cops are on their way. We'll be home in a few hours, ok?" She nodded. "Hey," I tilted her chin up to plant a quick kiss on her lips, "everything is going to be alright. We're safe now; nothing is ever going to hurt you again. I promise sweetheart." Amy smiled and pecked my cheek before snuggling back up to me. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. I watched a peaceful smile come across her face as she began to fall asleep, finally having the knowledge that she was safe, and nothing was to ever come between us again.

* * *

Finally! It is done! THANK YOU MOBIAN GODS IT IS DONE!

Well, sort of…


	5. Epilogue

Finally! Last piece of The Hunt for Amy Rose Hedgehog.

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

The Lizard Gang © Me

* * *

_Epilogue_

_Shadow's P.O.V._

The next morning I awoke with my wife in my arms in our bed. I nuzzled her nose to wake her up.

"Well good morning, Mrs. Hedgehog. What sounds good for breakfast?" She stretched and smiled at me, snuggling closer.

"Mmmm, I don't know, surprise me." I pecked her lips before untangling myself from her and climbing out of bed. I strolled down to our kitchen and yawned. I grabbed a frying pan and through some bacon in it. Then, I grabbed another and began to scramble some eggs in it. I plugged in our toaster and popped half a bagel and a piece of toast in it. I glanced up the stairs for a minute before strolling over to the radio and turning on my heavy metal and rock station and cranking it up. Now, I know what you're thinking, Wow Shadow! What an asshole you are, cranking your load music to wake your wife. But it was 10:00! The lovely lady needed a wake up call.

I turned back in tune to the music to put the toast and bagel onto a plate. I set the plate down onto our small breakfast nook table. I pulled out one last frying pan and threw some pancake batter together for it. I grabbed a spatula and spun around, colliding with my wife.

"Well good morning honey." She glared up at me.

"Turn your damn music off."

"Nonsense, I thought you needed a wake up call." She glared again. "You know, you're really cute when you're mad." I tapped her nose before pouring some pancake batter in and stirring the eggs. She still glared at me. I sighed and set my spatula down. I walked over, wrapped arms around her, and kissed her. I kissed that girl like there was no tomorrow, tongue and all. Remembering the fact that I need my air, I backed off slowly. Smiling, I nuzzled her again. "I wuv you, Ames." She finally broke and giggled.

"I love you too, Shadow." I let my arms drop and I went back to flipping pancakes. I pulled the bacon out and dumped it onto another plate for the table. Another stir for the eggs and they were done too. I was happily enjoying my rock music until Amy changed the station- to country. My ear twitched.

"Excuse me, but just what do you think you are doing?" She looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"Changing the station?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm done listening to crap."

"Ah ah ah, I don't think so! Change it back!" I flipped the last pancake and set the stack on the table. When I went to change the station, she stood right in the way. I glared her down. "Change it."

"No."

"I said change it."

"Nope." I grabbed her waist, pulled her close, was just an inch away from her mouth until… I tickled her and she squealed with laughter. "No! No! Stop it! Ah, you're killing me! No!" She continued to laugh as I continued to tickle her sides. She held onto the counter behind her for support as she was cracking up from my torture. "Ok! Ok! You win! Change it!" I smiled and released her from my grasp. I changed the station back. Much better.

Just as I was starting to enjoy my music, it suddenly stopped. No static, no weird noises, no noise at all in fact. I opened my eyes to see Amy happily sitting at the table, smiling at me before dishing up for breakfast. This was definitely her fault.

"What did you do?"

"Why is it my fault that your station is crap?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Right… I'm watching you Rose…" She smirked before diving into breakfast. We divided up the food and consumed it quickly; neither of us had eaten very well within the last 3 days or so. After we finished, I stood and took our plates to the sink to clean up.

"Dear, let me get it. I'll clean up."

"Too slow. I've already got it." I carried the rest of the dishes to the sink. Amy waltzed in and rolled up her sleeves so she could wash the dishes. She jumped right in and began scrubbing the syrup off the plates. I wasn't going to let her take over my job, no sir. I snaked my arms around her waist and picked up a plate. She leaned back against me and continued to wash the dishes with a smile. I smiled down at her. My eyes happened to glance at our table. I set the dish down in the sink. And that's when I realized…

"You unplugged the radio!?" She stopped for a minute and set her dishes down too.

"I did no such thing, silly hedgehog," she replied. I spun her around and pinned her to the sink with my hands. Her face was flushed. "I never got to thank you yesterday, for everything you did for me." I leaned my forehead onto hers.

"Anything for you dear." Her cheeks took on a faint pink color as she smiled at me. I winked back at her, causing her to giggle.

"What are the plans for today?"

"Whatever you'd like to do Ames." She tapped her chin in thought.

"Well, we could go to the beach or the park later. Maybe the beach? I haven't been to the ocean in a while." I nodded.

"That sounds fun. How're you feeling after yesterday's events?" She leaned back against the sink, my arms still around her.

"Ok I suppose. I'm a little sore, and kinda tired, but the beach still sounds fun." I chuckled.

"Perhaps we should take a day of rest, yes?" She huffed.

"I guess Shaddie. Beach tomorrow?" I smiled and leaned my cheek onto her forehead.

"Sure Ames. Beach it is."

* * *

Done!

First off, I wanna say that I am currently not planning on a sequel to this since I have my next piece planned out already.

Secondly, special thanks to all reviewers and the following amazing people:

MEGAANIMEFREAK27

TwilghttheWolf

Lightning rose

aliciathewolf45

Shadowsangel1

BlackPetals23

Thank you to everyone who kept this story going (:


End file.
